


Bella's fruitful farm

by zaddy_123



Series: Alien encounters - 28th century [1]
Category: 4 arms - Fandom, alien sex - Fandom, monster cock - Fandom - Fandom, muscle - Fandom
Genre: 4 arms, Alien Cock, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Bukkake, Cervix Penetration, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Cumshot, Deepthroat, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Four Arms - Freeform, Inflation, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lolicon, Long Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Petite, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ribbed penis, Stomach Bulge, Submission, Throat Bulge, Throat Fucking, Vaginal Sex, alien - Freeform, alien dick, cum in womb, cumflation, distention, gaped, giant, hyper, hyper cock, monster cock, monster phallus, ruined pussy, shaking orgasm, tiny girl, veiny cock, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: Bella was on her way back from tending to the farm her mother owned on the alien planet, Panov. While on the phone with her, she insults a Panovian who was politely asking her to hurry up. He gets angry and a few minutes later, he's fucking her like there's no tomorrow.This fic includes a 4 armed muscular alien, monster cocks, an underage girl, stomach bulge stuff and cum inflation. I hope you're into that kind of thing.
Relationships: alien/female
Series: Alien encounters - 28th century [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153751
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Back from the farm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow reader. Usually I write futa on female smut, but today's a little different. I decided to switch it up a bit, hope you like it.
> 
> ; )

Bella was a cute little girl with curly red hair wearing a blue t-shirt and white leggings that went just past her knees. She was 5 feet tall, a nice height. 

The year was 2790, 400 years after Earth discovered FTL travel. Bella was walking down the street, currently on the planet Panov, approximately 46 light years away from Earth. The dominant species of the planet were the Panovians. They were tall, dark green creatures with necks that were twice as long as humans. They were bipedal and had 4 arms. She had just finished her last delivery of potato seeds to the farm there. The soil on Panov was 10 times more fertile than Earth’s, but that's not where Bella was from. Bella had come to Panov from her home planet, Proxima Centauri B, where large transports used Alcubierre drives to plow through a trillion miles of space in a single minute.

She was on her way back to the transport, only a few hours away, but decided to call her mom first, since phone calls on the transport were impossible. Using quantum transmitters and receivers, the signal could travel faster than light. It was nighttime and this phone booth seemed to be in the middle of nowhere in the rural area. A single floodlight lit up the area. She opened the door and called her mom back home.

“Hello?”

“Hey mom, it’s me.”

“Bella darling, how are you?”

“I’m alright, the delivery went well, our farm will definitely make 5 million credits this year.”

“Aw, that is so good to hear.”

A Panovian man came up to the phone booth, waiting his turn.

Bella spoke with her mom for a little while.

“Hey mom, guess what,” Bella said.

“What is it sweetie?”

“There’s a Panovian guy standing outside the booth.”

“Oh okay, well don’t make him wait.”

“No it’s okay, it’s only been a few minutes. He’s kind of hot actually. About 8 feet tall, yellow eyes, he’s wearing black sweatpants, a plaid baseball cap, and a red hoodie, but it’s unzipped at the bottom and I can totally see his abs, he’s got a 10 pack, super muscular. All four arms are huge, his biceps are thicker than my thighs.”

“Wow, he sounds pretty hot, thanks for that vivid image. But don’t get any ideas young lady, you’re 13.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know mom. Hold on he’s knocking on the door.”

She opened the door, “What is it?”

“Hello there, miss. You’ve been in there for quite some time, I just wanted to make a quick phone call, no more than a minute-”

“Fuck off dude, I’m gonna be a while, go find another booth.”

“I’m sorry miss, but this is the only one within a hundred kilometers. If you could just-”

“I said fuck off you dumb gorgon, can you take a hint.”

Gorgon was a racial slur against the Panovian peoples. It was in reference to their long snake-like necks.

“Now that was uncalled for,” he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the booth. Bella dropped the receiver and yelped in a shock.

“My name is Vakur, and you should be showing me a little respect on my home planet, little human.”

“Well my name is Bella and I don’t care.”

"Hello, Bella...are you still there?" Her mom asked.

Vakur sighed, “How old are you Bella?”

“13.”

“13…what a coincidence, I’m 13 too.”

“You’re 13?”

“I am…us Panovians, our bodies reach adulthood quickly, although our minds still have a ways to go. Like puberty, for instance. I’m looking at you’re petite fertile body, and I can’t help but imagine using you until I’m satisfied, do you understand what I mean, Bella?” Vakur asked.

Bella swallowed nervously, “Y-yes, I understand. I’m sorry I called you a gorgon.”

“I’m glad you’re sorry. It means a lot to me, but how are you gonna make it up to me now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh, I think you do,” Vakur said, “Us Panovians, we have and incredible sense of hearing and smell,” he licked his lips, revealing his thick tongue, “I heard what you said to your mom in that phone booth, and I can smell you down there, your sex is potent, intoxicating.”

“Please don’t, I’m just a little girl, I’m a virgin,” Bella pleaded.

Vakur sniffed the air and smiled, “No you’re not. I can smell it on you. You’re a little slut, aren’t you?”

Bella looked down.

“It’s okay, I can tell you like being treated like this,” Vakur said, “And that little outfit of yours is making me as hard as tungsten.”

Standing up, she was eyelevel with his bulge, she looked straight ahead at his pants, and it was growing fast.

“Oh yeah, get a good look,” Vakur said, grabbing her head and pulling it close, rubbing her face up and down his bulge.

“Pull it out,” he said. She didn’t hesitate. She pulled down his sweatpants, revealing a throbbing two foot long, veiny, ribbed, dark green, alien monster cock. A massive glob of white precum was hanging from the tip. She gasped and came a little. Vakur saw her soaked pants.

“Oh yeah, that’s a big pecker isn’t it? Why don’t you give it a taste?”

“It’s the biggest one I’ve ever seen!”

Bella was less than a foot away, the huge alien cock smelled rancid, yet manly. It’s musk was intoxicating, saliva started for form in her mouth. She brought her mouth to the tip and sucked the glob of precum. It was an entire mouthful. Salty, sweet, and delicious. She swallowed and licked her lips. He was getting eager. With his two lower hands, he grabbed the back of her head and lined up the tip of his cock with her mouth. She only had 3 seconds to prepare before 9 inches of his cock were down her throat, she had taken 4 ribs of his cock down. She could feel them, hard tubes perpendicular to his shaft, thick bumps on the bottom of his cock, pushing against her throat. The ribs could be clearly seen moving in and out through her throat bulge. She gagged and choked. He pushed but he just couldn’t seem to get any deeper into her throat. He pulled her up and down, getting the first few inches of his dick nice and lubed up. Her throat was stretched as far as it could go, but he wasn’t satisfied. With his lower set of arms, he put his fingers into her mouth and pulled, opening her face hole wider. With his upper arms, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her as deep as possible onto his alien dick.

“AAARRRGHHH!!” He groaned as her nose toughed his abdomen, “Finally!”

“GUK!” Bella choked on his monster. He brought her up and down, going all the way from the tip to the base. He took his lower arms out of her mouth and put all four of them on the back of her head. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, powerless to stop it. With all his might, her pulled her down hard. For a few seconds she beat her hands against his abs and waist, silently begging for him to pull up, but eventually her pleas got weaker and weaker, until her arms went limp. She was still conscious, but unable to do anything. That’s when he started to pick up the pace.

He was pounding away, saliva and precum were flying everywhere, her shirt was covered in the drooling mess. Bella’s slobber covered the shaft in a thick sticky film as he pulled her up and down, not giving her a second to breath. His cock throbbed hard and she felt her throat tighten. He was practically pissing precum down her throat, directly into her stomach, and she wasn’t going to waste any of it. With a few last thrusts, Vakur slowed down and pulled her head off of his cock. 

Bella coughed and gasped, “Whew! that was intense.”

“Get up, I’m gonna ruin your little hole, human whore!” Vakur said.


	2. fucked by an alien

She hesitantly got up. Vakur turned her around to get a good look at her backside. Her tight little ass made him drool. His big nostrils inhaled her scent, and he exhaled with a smile.

He picked her up and sat her on his cock, the large shaft held her up. Her pussy was soaked and Vakur could feel her juices leaking through her pants, going over his shaft. She reached her hands down and rubbed up and down the alien cock, feeling the ribs on the underside.

Bella turned her head around to look at him in the eyes. She was drooling now as well. Vakur’s long thick tongue came out. He licked her cheek and then with no warning, he deepthroated her with it. She choked and gagged. He tasted his precum and her spit all the way down her throat. He panted, drunk on her taste, bringing his tongue up and down her esophagus. Meanwhile, he was rubbing her crotch up and down his long rod, her pants were completely soaked, it was live a waterfall was lubing his shaft. Just before his tongue reached the entrance to her stomach, he instantly retracted it back inside his mouth and licked his lips, a long string of drool connected their mouths. She coughed in surprise, took a deep breath, and wiped her mouth, “Wow…”

“How would you like to feel this monster inside you?” Vakur asked.

“Yes please!”

Vakur lifted her up, holding her legs with his bottoms set of hands and her arms with his upper set. They were in standing reverse cowgirl position. He placed his tip against her crotch.

“Wait, my pants are still on,” Bella said.

He didn’t care, he plunged as hard as he could. 

RRRRIIIPPPPP!!!!

His thick cock tore right through her leggings and went into her pussy. 

“AAHHHH!” Bella screamed.

“Oh yeah!” Vakur grunted.

Her pink panties provided some resistance, but her entire pussy was filled up with thick Panovian cock. His throbbing bulge was radiating with heat inside her. Her thick juices coated his rod. 10 inches of his cock was insider her, making a slight bulge. He was pushing right up against her womb, and soon he was gonna break through. The thrusted up and down as a warm-up. Bella looked down at the bulge which disappeared and reappeared in less than a second. He kept going for a couple minutes, making her cunt flood all over her ruined panties and leggings.

With one last push, Vakur broke through her cervix, her panties snapped from the tension. Bella let out a quick moan. His giant cock bulge pushed out her belly and ripped her tight crop top shirt.

“Ooh fuck!” Bella said, feeling the bulge with both hands.

The cock inside her was massive, it reached past her tits, just below her chin. Suddenly, Vakur’s cock grew inside her, thickening. It became 6 inches longer. The head was clearly visible through the bulge, every contour, every vein. He pulled her deep onto his cock with his lower set of arm, with his upper set, he grabbed the back of her head and made her suck the tip of his belly bulged cock, then moved his lower set of hands and gave himself a boob job from the inside. With his index fingers, he played with her nipples. She started to shudder and convulse and suddenly she squirted from the insane fucking she was receiving. Her orgasm lasted for over a minute, shaking uncontrollably.

He was getting close to cumming, only a few minutes away. He got the head of the cock bulge out of her mouth and pressed her against the phone booth, nearly crushing her.

“You’re so adorable, I just wanna shoot my load in you,” he said, looking in her half open eyelids. Her eyes were crossed and rolled back, tears were streaming down her cheek. Her tongue was hanging out in bliss. She could barely manage a moan before he came. His cock twitched. She felt it get hotter inside her. He pulled her legs down with his lower set of hands and with his upper set he squeezed her tits. With one last thrust, he dumped his load deep inside her. His cock pulsated, with every spurt, he pulled out and slammed back inside her, shifting her guts around, making her squirt uncontrollably. At the tip of his cock, Bella got a nice view as her skin was inflated like a balloon. The warm liquid was flooding her womb. The bulge grew bigger and bigger until she looked like an overused condom.

“Whew…” Vakur said, looking at Bella’s inflated body. She had fainted.

“Hahah,” he chuckled, “Looks like you couldn’t handle it,” he grabbed her waist with all four hands and pulled her off of his rod.

“SSssshhhhhhllllooopp!!” Her pussy squirted from the after shock as he pulled her up. With an incredibly loud “PLoOOppP!!” Her pussy came off of his cock. A fountain of yellowy-white sperm shot out of her pussy and flooded the ground. He gently put her on the ground next to the phone booth, cum inflated and exhausted.

Vakur was tired as well, he went into the booth and used the phone to call his little girlfriend on earth. He recounted the experience he just had and his girlfriend laughed, “You better use me like that when I get there, babe!”

“You bet I will, girl. Love you.”

“I love you too, Vakur,” She hung up and Vakur left the booth. He turned around looked at her little body.

“Aww, look at you, all filled up like that. If you ever want to get ruined again, here’s my number,” he left a piece of paper on her cum inflated belly.

An hour later she woke up, “Eww, it’s so gooey…but so fuckin hot,” she pulled out her phone from her ripped shirt, she only had a couple hours to buy new clothes and get to the transport, she had better hurry. Next to her was Vakur’s number. She sighed and smiled, memorizing it. She pushed out the remain cum in her bloated womb and limped her way to civilization. She called a UBU, like an Uber but only on the planet Panov.


End file.
